Open up to the world, Kagome
by IchigoKagome300
Summary: Kagome is finished in the past, the well will not work. and many are dead. Kagome changed so much in her live. now she heads to Ouran to meet her old cousin Haruhi, will Kagome stay cold or will Haruhi and the host club help her find what she has lost?
1. beginning of anew

Nemo "I do not own Inuyasha nor Ouran host club, although I wish I do."

Silver fend "ssuurree ya do"

Nemo "just shut it so I can write!"

"Abc"- talking

_'Abc'- _thinking

**~()~abc~()~ **- Nemo/silver fend talking to you

**abc**- a voice that will talk to Kagme

* * *

You see the gates of Ouran high school open to a shadow, it comes on to the school grounds slowly, looking up from the shadow you see a person around 5`1. He had black combat boots with silver buckles and a pair tan cargo pants with chains connected the front right to the left back. A loose deep blue t-shirt hung on to his frame. On his right arm was a blackish red dragon*, crawling up his arm, Its wings open wide for flight! It had pure black beating eyes that would stared at your soul.

If you looked closer at his arms you would see faint scars upon them,His long knee-length raven blue/black like hair was in a french braid, silver snow like bangs covered his right eye from the world like a deep secret. It covered both a scar that ran from his temple to his chin, the scar was pale yet still slightly red like it only just healed not to long ago. The eye that was not covered was an icy blue color with the pupil slightly stilted like a cat's eye would be.

He takes his right hand from his pocket slowly to fix the strip of his book dag, he slum just a little and lets loose a sigh to him self

"Why me?" He asks the wind with a small wine, his voice was as soft as velvet or as silk yet was powerful and commanding. After a few more min. of looking around the school yard he starts to walk into the castle like school.

~Haruhi's Pov~

I was sitting at my desk as i got ready for a new day but I let my head fall with a long sigh.

"Ha-ru-hi!~" The twins say as they pull me into a one-armed hug, pressing both their cheeks against mine in their hug.

"Good morning!"they sing with their signature grins etched upon their incidental faces.

"Good morning" I say back slowly but my voice must have sounded a bit empty or to slow for their twin grins fell and looked at my weirdly.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" Kaoru asks. I didn't answer my thoughts were all so mixed.

_'Were did she go?, is she ok, wait is there a test today, did dad get his lunch, will she come back?'_

The twins look at one another then at Haruhi whom was to deep in thought.

"Haruhi?" Hikaru waved his hand in front of her face I couldn't hear them,

"Haruhi!" they yelled.

"huh?' I blink slowly at them 'what is it?"

The twins look at me in confusion and worry on their sly faces

"'sigh' sorry im just worried about Kagome" I look down at my desk to see if i had all my notes out.

The twins blink, one opens his mouth to ask who this 'Kagome' is and what they were to me, only to shut it when the teacher comes into the room yelling to all shut up and sit in their seats.

~norm. Pov.~

The class jumps and scramble to their seats, the twins sit and pout in their own desks both trying to think who Kagome is and what's up with their toy?*

"Now listen up!" Mr. Weedie** slams a book on his desk when they did not stop talking

Every one goes quiet.

"All right, we have a new student joining us today, so behave!" He turns to the door " you can come in"

The door opens and the same man from this morning walks into the class room, his hands in his pockets with his black/white book bag bouncing on his left hip. Some of the girls squeal, thinking how he looked and if he was free on the market to take. He growls at them, thinking it would shut them up, only to have them go higher and blush.

"Shut up" he growls lowly at them, his voice washing over them like a stream making the room now silent, Mr. Weedie looked at his new student with admiration and then coughed into his hand turning away from him to face the class.

"Class, this is Okazaki kage*(5), he just transferred here from home schooling so make him feel welcome." He looks around the room then at Kage.

"How about you introduce your self a bit Kage-san" Mr. Weedie asked looking at him still. Kage glared at him for calling him by his first name then transferred that glare to the class.

"Fuck with me and ill kill you, got that." Kage growled out, his face was void of any emotion to show but his voice was cold and sent shivers down the spines of all in the class room, Mr. weedie gulped.

"Ah- ah-hum' he coughed in his hand' Fujioka? Can you raise your hand?" Haruhi blinked and raised her hand in question.

"Now yo..your seat is in front of Fujioka-san, O..Okazako-san" Mr. weedie says stuttering all the way.

"Hn" Kage grunts and walks for his seat but as he passed Haruhi he looked at her for a min or two then sat down in his sit behind her.

_'Why does he look familiar to me?'_ Haruhi thought to her self

~Time skip~

Ding. Ding. Ding. All the teens start for the door at once, all of them chattering with one another about random stuff rich bastards like them talk about. Haruhi gathers her stuff and leaves the class room. Her hand bag now in hand Haruhi started down the halls when someone bumped into her making her drop all of her stuff onto the floor.

Haruhi gently sighs then kneels down to pick it all up.

Kage Prov~

'ass hole' I thought as i walk over to her. I stop in front of her then stand there for a few seconds just waiting, I raise a brow waiting for her to notice me when Haruhi look up and finally sees me.

"Ah, Okazaki-san" she looks at me and blinks looking as cute as i remember her last but i shake off that thought as i kneel and start to help her pick up her fallen books and papers.

Normal Pov.~

Kage kneels down to help, He picks a few books up as Haruhi gets up followed by Kage.

"You don't have to help me Okazaki-san!" Haruhi said sounding a bit nervous as she looked at him.

"Hn" he replies as looks at her with just a bored expansion on his face, he sees her twisting her fingers and hands a bit just looking around them Kage held the urged to roll his eyes at her.

"Were to?" he asked after she finally looked at him only for Haruhi to blinked at him.

"Oh! sorry, um. The third music room" Kage held in a sigh as they started for the stairs that lead to the third room, they walked in silence as Haruhi twisted her hands once in a while. Kage noticed her looking at him once every few minutes and he meets her gaze on the 4 time.

"I'm sorry, but you look familiar to me..." Haruhi trailed off at the end looking at him in a weird sort of way. Kage simple raises a brow at her with a small smirk on his lips.

"Is that a pick up line?" Kage asked her amused, his smooth voice washed over her in waves, Haruhi blushed a bit, both of embarrassment and anger than stutters out,

"N-n-no!" she sorta yelled, she held her books and papers closer to her chest as they reach the door. Once there Haruhi's blush was gone and she turned to Kage.

"Thank you for the help Okazaki-san" Haruhi says bowing a bit to Kage, Kage nods his head to her and as Haruhi took her books from him they heard some one say "Haruhi-chan~!" Flowers started to grow and bloom around them in the hall, Haruhi looks over to the side of Kage to see Hunny-sempai on Mori-sempai shoulders waving to them as they walked over.

"oh, hello Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai" Haruhi says as they come to stand next to them in front of the music doors then Hunny looks at Kage.

"Who are you?" Hunny asked blinking tilting his head trying to add the air of cuteness around him more. Kage just stares at him then says noting, his face was blank as paper.

Haruhi looks up at Kage then Hunny.

"Um, this is Okazaki, Kage his the new transfer student" Kage nods to them slightly and Hunny lights up.

"So you're the person every one is talking about!" Hunny claps his hands together and climbs down from Mori's back onto the floor and grasps both Haruhi's hand and Kage's hand then he drags them into the room with Mori trailing behind them, once they were in the room a tall blonde with violet eyes jumps up out of his chair and starts to run towards them all.

"Haruhi! where were you! Daddy was so worried!" He yells running faster towards them but all of a sudden he is jerked to a stop and then is lifted in the air. Tamaki looks at the hand choking him then fallows the hand to see a pale arm with a blackish red dragon tattoo wrapping itself on his arm, looking a bit more you see a deep blue sleeve of a T- shirt then a narrow shoulder and a delicate neck. He look further to see an ice-cold blue eye staring into his soul and it looked pissed off. Kage glared at the Handsome blonde haired teen.

Haruhi sighs "Tamaki-senpai." She looks at him with a bland look in her eye and face.

"WHOA~!" Hunny stars at Kage "Your fast!" He smiles and giggles** ~()~ nemo- does Hunny giggle?~()~** with a smile he is now holding his stuffed pink bunny. Kage looks at Hunny in the corner of his eye but says nothing.

"Um, okazaki-san, Can you put him down now?" Haruhi asked looking to one then the other. Kage drops the crying blonde whom is gulping for air, said teen runs into a dark corner and starts making his own mushroom farm*6, the twins walk over to the rest of the hosts and Kage laughing at their so-called king.

"HI!' The one on the left says with a grin "I'm Kaoru Hitachin!" The right one took a step forward to stand next to the other twin.

"And I'm Hikaru Hitachin!"

"We're" they said at the same time linking their arms and spun in a small tight circle.

"THE HITACHIN TWINS!" Kage stares at each one of them for a few sce.s then the calculating gleam left his eye after he looked them over and his face became blank once more. He turns to look at Haruhi and nods his head to her before he leaves the room

*its like my version of Hiei's dragon of Darkness from Yu Yu Hakusho

***.. and i can just pic my friend drooling at being their toy..-shiver-

****lol weedie is my aunts last name\

*5- i didn't know what to put for a name so my friend did again lol

*6 - mushroom farm! mushroom farm!


	2. Haruhi

**hello again my friends!**

* * *

_'ass hole'_ I thought as i walk over to her, I stop in front of her and stand there for a few seconds, I raise a brow waiting for her to notice me. Haruhi look up and sees me.

"Ah, Okazaki-san" she looks at me and blinks, I kneel and start to help her.

Normal Pov.~

Kage kneels down to help, He picks a few books up and they get off the floor.

"You don't have to help me Okazaki-san!" Haruhi said a bit nervous, looking at him.

"Hn" he replies and looks at her with a bored expansion, he sees her fittingly with her fingers a bit and looking around. I hold the urged to roll my eyes.

"were to?" he asked after she looked at him, Haruhi blinked at him.

"Oh! sorry, um. The third music room" Kage held in a sigh as they started for the stairs that lead to the third room they walked in silence, Haruhi fidgeted once in a while, Kage noticed her looking at him once every few minutes, he meets her gaze.

"I'm sorry, but you look familiar to me..." Haruhi trailed off at the end looking at him in a weird sort of way. Kage raises a brow at her with a small smirk on his lips.

"Is that a pick up line?" Kage asked amused, his smooth voice washed over her. Haruhi blushed a bit, both of embarrassment and anger and stutters.

"N-n-no!" she sorta yelled, she held her books and papers closer to her, they reach the door and Haruhi's blush was gone, she turns to Kage.

"Thank you for the help Okazaki-san" Haruhi says bowing a bit to him, Kage nods his head to her, Haruhi was about to take her books from him when they heard. "Haruhi-chan~!" flowers started to grow and bloom around them, Haruhi looks over to the side of Kage to see Hunny-san on Mori-san back waving to them.

"oh, hello Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai" Haruhi says as they come to stand next to them, Hunny looks at Kage.

"Who are you?" Hunny asked blinking tilting his head trying to look cute. Kage just stares at him and says noting, his face was blank.

Haruhi looks up at Kage then Hunny.

"Um, this is Okazaki, Kage his the new transfer student" Kage nods to them, Hunny lights up.

"So you're the person every one is talking about!" Hunny claps his hands together and climbs down from Mori's back onto the floor and grasps both there hands, he drags them into the room with Mori fallowing behind them, once they were in the room a tall blonde with violet eyes jumps up and starts to run towards them all.

"Haruhi! where were you! Daddy was so worried!" He yells running faster, but all of a sudden he jerked to a stop and was lifted in the air a bit. you look at her hand holding him up, you fallow the hand to see a pail arm with a blackish red dragon wrapping on his arm then you see a deep blue sleeve of a T- shirt. then a narrow shoulder and a delicate neck, you look further to see an ice cold blue eye staring at you, into your soul, and it looked pissed. Kage glared at the Handsome blonde haired teen.

Haruhi sighs "Tamaki-senpai" she looks at him with a bland look.

"WHOA~!" Hunny stars at Kage "your fast!" He smiles and giggles **~()~ nemo- does Hunny giggle?~()~** with a smil, he is now holding his stuffed pink bunny, Kage looks at Hunny in the corner of his eye.

"um, okazaki-san, Can you put him down?" Haruhi asked looking to one then the other. Kage drops the crying blonde gulping for air, the teen runs to a dark corner and starts making his own mushroom farm*, the twins walk over laughing a bit at their king.

"HI!' the left one says with a grin 'I'm Kaoru Hitachin!" the right one toke a step forward to stand next to the other one

"Im Hikaru Hitachin"

"we're" they said at the same time linking arms and spun in a small circle.

"THE HITACHIN TWINS!" Kage stares at each one of a few scones then the calculating gleam left his eye and his face became blank once more, he turns to Haruhi and hands her back her books and papers.

"oh yea, heehee thank you again" Haruhi says talking her books and watching him walk to the door.

"Hn" was Kage's last words as he slipped out the great doors. Most of the women giggle and start to huddle around the door and watch him walk around the hallway and start following him all giggling and screeching, leaving the music room bare of any women.

* * *

** ~()~Nemo- women! HA! silver fend shut the fuck up! Nemo *wines and sits alone on a beach all alone* sliver fend-...*sigh* sorry hold on the story will continue shortly ~()~**

* * *

Tamaki races across the room and stops inches away from Haruhi and talks her shoulders.

"who was that man!" He yelled, shaking her a bit. Haruhi yelled out his name and told him to stop.

"Okazaki, Kage" Tamaki stops at the sound of mothers voice*

"his is in Haruhi's, Kaoru's, and Hikarus home room classes" the twins lean against one another and nod their heads in agreement.

"Mother!" Tamaki said horrified

"he just transferred here from home schooling, my data says he is a commoner like Haruhi here..." he flips though his note-book. the twins look at him in bewilderment

"is that all" the twins ask leaning forward from on the couch

"Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked confused, the twins smile widen. "that's all" Kaoru started "you have?" Hikaru finishes.

* * *

***cry* I have to go! and my computer is not saving will so that's all i have time to type I hoped you liked it, if you have any ideaz id love to hear them!**

**silver fend- shut up you whinny kid!**

**Nemo- Im not a whinny kid! im 16!**

**silver fend- that's a kid in my book, you brat!**

**Nemo- A-HOLE!**

**silver fend- TEME!**

**nemo- BAKARUI!**

**Kage- SHUT THE HELL UP IM TRYING TO SLEEP!**

**Nemo-...**

**silver fend-...**

**Nemo- *sweat drop* heehee, yea hope to write more next time and pels! tell me who you'd like kage/Kagome to end up with id like your opinions.**

**All- good night!**

**Nemo- Oh! wish me luck got to sing a solo soon!to the whole school! *crosses fingers with a laugh***

***MUSHROOM FARM!**

***lol I love his nick name!**

**and thank you DV Anime Productions I thought what you said was funny and amusing, I think I would to if kagome was really a man, lol**

**and thank you Dark Void Princess 21 you sound like a cool person I would like to know**

**thank you both again for the reviews! I was really happy to get them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello again i own nothing**

* * *

"he just transferred here from home schooling, my data says he is a commoner like Haruhi here..." he flips though his note-book. the twins look at him in bewilderment

"is that all" the twins ask leaning forward from on the couch

"Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked confused, the twins smile widen. "that's all" Kaoru started "you have?" Hikaru finishes.

"is that all" the twins ask leaning forward from on the couch

"Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked confused, the twins smile widen. "thats all" Kaoru started "you have?" Hikaru finishes.

All of a sudden you hear gears turn and the ground shakes, a girl with red hair comes up on a platform.

"HOHOHO!" she laughs behind her hand "He's perfect!" she crushed her hands together

"The bad boy! The cold eyes of a winter storm! The unchanging ice aaaaaaa!OH!" She hugs her self, blushing. The host club looks at one another, then Tamaki jumps to his feet

"Your right! He needs to join the host club!" Tamaki told them all standing with his right fist crushed and held high.

~with kage~

You see Kage rounding the corner with a hand going throw his bands in a quick fluid motion, and gives a small yawn.

'I wonder if any thing interesting will happen now?' Kage puts his hand back into his pocket.

'how about we seeing those two twins?'

'No' Kage frowns, why the hell was 'it' doing up? It should stil be sleeping, or whatever the hell it does.

'oh, come on now. I know you lowe me' It said wiht a smirk in its voice, Kage rolled his eyes.

'So, can we? They looked good enough to eat!'

''growl' shut up will you dam it' Kage glares at some thing and nothing at the same time*

'-smirks- Come on, Ka-go-me' it sang in its strange voice it had.

Kage or should we say Kagome* blocks the voice out 'stupid fucker' Kage starts to walk again, not knowing he had stooped. The hall gets darker as he walks down it, he sees some thing small and pale lying on the ground, Kage tilts his head just a little, hardly noticeable and goes over to pick it up. It was a little hand puppet, a weird cat?

"AH! Belzenef*! Thats where you were!" A men draped in black yelled jogging over to Kage, he grapes the small puppet from him and looks at Kage

' I think he is any way, hard to tell with the hood in the way'

"thank you for finding Belzenef for me, I am Umehito, Nekozawa" He gives a small bow to him

"You see for I can not go into the light really, so i am to wear this cape and have the lights turned down or off in this hall way to my club, for Dark magic,' Belzenef claps his hands' and who may you be?" Nekozowa asked smiling (maybe)

* * *

*** nemo- you know how people are staring at you but it looks as tho they are staring into your soul or looking though you, thats it.**

***ok, some of you may be confusilled (confused), will kage is really kagome under a spell that makes her seem or make her into a male.**

*** I spelled that right,... Right?**


	4. Chapter 4

"You see for I can not go into the light really, so I am to wear this cape and have the lights turned down or off. This and turned off all the lights down in this hall way to my club, for Dark magic,' Belzenef claps his hands' and who may you be?" Nekozowa asked smiling (maybe)

Kage raised a brow at him and the puppet

"Kage" she grunts shoving his hands in his pockets, Nekozowa saw some thing move on his arm and looks at it, it stopped, he looks closer at it seeing it was a beautiful black red dragon!

"Oh~" Nekozowa moves closer and looks more intently at it. Kage felt his 'little' friend move; he tensed and growled very lowly in his throat so the human could not hear it. He stopped moving. Kage looks at Nekozowa to see him moving closer

"That is beautiful creature you have there" He said to him looking at her 'little' friend on his arm. Kage hums a bit with a small smile, remembering how he and the little guy met.

"I can feel the darkness coming from it" Nekozowa said with his fingers stretched out to touch the dragon, Kage comes back from memory lane and grasped his hand before he could touch it.

"Id appreciate it if you don't touch me" Kage growled at him, He freezes in his grip and gives a shiver, then starts to back away whispering and mumbling under his breath. Things like; "A pure one, mixed, one, Darkness" he starts to laugh and turns down the hall and leaves Kage standing there.

**'-Heehee a spiritually aware human 'Laugh' hay… he may hurt himself if he stays around you '** the light laughter turns into the crackle of madness'-' Kage growls

' will you pleases shut up for one minute! I don't need this right now!' Kagome hears the laughter fading

** '- I'll come back soon, so don't get your hopes up-'** it fades into nothing, Kage scoffs and starts to walk back were she came from.

Fast forward two days~

AS all ways in the host club, they were entertaining women, the theme today was the tropics. We look around and foces on the twins first.

"So what happened next?" Asked an over excited girl, blushing. Kaoru laughns

"He shot right out of bed and clung to me!" Kaoru held him self.

"Kaoru" Hikaru whimpered grasping Kaorus sleeve.

"Please dont say that to them it's embarrassing." Hikaru holds a hand to his mouth tears gather in the corner of his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hikaru dont cry!" Kaoru said turning Hikaru to face him and putting his hand under his chin.

"Kaoru" Hikaru whisperers

"KKEEEYYYAAAA!~~" The girls cry out and wither in their seats

* * *

~ **(Nemo- THERE WILL BE no twinsit in my storys!)~**

* * *

Haruhi sets the tea down and walks away sighing. the twins blink a bit as the lady leave them.

"Haruhi" Hikaru asks tilting his head Haruhi hums in Question.

"whats wrong with you today?" Kaoru lends forward and gets up with his twin. Haruhi scratches her head and lets out a big sigh.

"They still have not found Kagome, and I'm worried about her" she finished as the other host get near her.

"who's Kagome?" Hunny asked looking at Haruhi with big round eyes and clutching his pink bunn-bunn, Tamaki wiped his head at her.

"Kagome? who is this Kagome!" he asked rushing toward her.

"Kagome Hi_," Kyoya slips his glasses on "Lives at hig_ shrine, gone missing at age 17, lives with her younger brother, mother, and grandfather" He tells them as he is walking toward them at the same time.

"And... Is Haruhi's cousin." Kyoya finished off, Tamaki gasped.

"Haruhi! Why did you not tell poor daddy about this!" Tamaki yelled running in circles, Haruhi sighs.

"I dont want to make it that big of a deal, I mean Kagome is really strong and last I saw her she was just fine... I at lest I hope so, shes a good actor..." She mumbled the last few parts. Mori set his hand on her head and ruffled her hair up, Haruhi nods a small bit.

"knock knock" The sound ecoed through out the still room,they all turned to the door as it started to open. Kage came in with a blank look on his face.

he was wearing a black T-shirt with a white long sleeve shirt underneath on with blue jean pants. He was holding some papers and a stranded hand bag over his shoulder.

"Oh, Okazaki-san is there some thing you need?" Kyoya asked, his glasses gleaming and note book out. Kage glanced at him then headed towards Haruhi, haruhi looks at him in Q.

"here" Kage handed her the hand bag and papers, Haruhi blinks at him then the hand bag/papers.

"Oh!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh!" Haruhi looked at him

"Thank you, I thought I lost these" she said smiling at him, he nods at her and stands there in front of Haruhi. Tamaki stood the side and looking in between the two, looking at one then the other..

Haruhi looks up from the papers to see Kage still there in front of her. She blinks.

"Is there anything else you need Okazki-san?"

Kage looks her in the eyes then opens his mouth to tell her something but then shuts it once more. Both the twins blink at him, look at one another then lean forward to watch the show. But, Ritsu Kasonada came into the room, holding out a pot of flowers.

"Ah, Kasonada-san" Haruhi said looking to the side of Kage, Kage faces the red haired boy and glares with all his might. Kasonada stills in place.. _'Red… blood…. Blood red eyes..!'_ Kasonada thought a bit frightened.

**-'hee hee are we going to kill him? Oh yes! Yes! Lets kill him! Kill him for getting in the way!'-** Kage closes his eyes and slowly opens them again the red gone replaced by the deep ice ocean blue eyes with golden stars dancing inside them. Kage turns and starts to leave but stops at the doors after he opened them, he turned.

"You don't have to worry about Kagome any more.. She's in good hands and can take care of herself.." And with that he leaves and shuts the door closed behind him. Haruhi blinks then rushes to the doors and throws one open and looks for him.. Only to see that he is gone, no were to be seen. The rest of the host club stands there staring were Kage once was. Kasonada looked around, trying to peace together what just happened.

-Two days later-

Haruhi looks in front of her to see that it was still empty and sighs. 'How does he know Kagome?'

-Bing, Bing- the bell sounds singling the end of the day. Haruhi walked slowly to the host club thinking on how Kage would know Kagome. She sighs and looks to the arch way of the open hall, she stares out for a few while before seeing something black in one of tree. Haruhi blinks and trys to gets to a better look.

Haruhi walked out of the open hall and into the small, to the rich bastads, she stops in front of that tree and looks up at that black thing to see… Kage?

Haruhi blinks and says his name with a tilt of her head; he cracks an eye open and looks down at her. He slowly yawns and stretches out his arms and legs falling from his perch in the tree. Haruhis eyes widen as she yells out, her hands reach out. Kage flips and lands in a couched position, with half lid eyes he slowly tilts his head up a bit and looks at Haruhi.

Haruhi is still standing there; she blinks and then bows her head, eye twitching looking at him in anger. Kage just blinks and sits Indian style and scratches his head lazy.

"Yeah?" he says with a ruff voice. Haruhi hits him upside the head; Kage falls to the side at the force of the hit.

"Don't do that! You could have hurt yourself!" Haruhi huffs at him with her hands on her hips. Kage did nothing, Haruhi stared at him.. He did not move. Haruhi pushes him lightly.

"…." Nothing.

"Kage?.. hey.." Haruhi starts to shake him a bit and then opens one of his eyes only to see white.

_'His unconscious?'_ Haruhis eyes widen one again.

~Back at the Host club~

Tamaki walks back and forth, passing the twins on one of the many couches watching him with bored looks.

"Ggrrraaaa!" Tamaki yells out. "my precious daughter is gone!' he gasps' What if she was kidnapped!" Tamaki starts to picture her calling his name all tied up in rope with a man in the background behind her. Tamaki goes chalk white.

"We have to find her!" he yells again, Tamaki points to the twins

"Kaoru! Hikaru! You two take the west wings! Hunny! Mori! You two take the east wings! Me and Kyoya will take the back! Now let's head out!"

"Right!" they all yell with a salute and run off.


	6. whats happening?

~Back with Haruhi and kage~

_'.What is going on?...'_ Haruhi thought to herself as she set Kages head in her lap, after a few seconds Kage wrapped his arms around her torso tightly. Haruhi shook him to see if he would wake up but it did nothing but make Kages grip tighter around her. Her hand fell on his head. Haruhi's eyes widen and snatched her hand back in fear Haruhi thought sacred and wondered how this could have happened.

she gave him a shall shake at first but it did nothing, she shake harder to see if he would wake but it did nothing but make him hold on tighter to her. Her hand fell to his forehead Haruhis eyes go wide and her hand snapped back to her chest, she blinks for a bit and slowly sets she hand on his forehead again

_'He's cold… too cold... Pneumonia?!'_ Her eyes widen once again and she stares down at him.

"Kage?... Hey Kage-san!" She yells hitting him lightly on the cheeks as she does so.

_'How can he have pneumonia?'_

"Hum~" Kages eye lids open up half way and he nuzzles closer to her

"Warm" he mutters weakly and his muscles tighten around her like a snake. Then Kaoru and Hikaru came out from one of the over halls calling her name.

~the twins~

"Haruhi~~~!" Hikaru yelled cupping his hands around his mouth.

"She's probably still in the liberty studying" Kaoru sighs out, holding his hands up with a shrug. The twins look at one another and turn around, starting for the liberty, they come to one of the many open halls and one shivers a little.

"Its getting colder out huh Kaoru?"

"hm-hm" kaoru nods.

"Hey! Kaoru, Haru!" They stop and look around.

"Over here" they hear to their right, the twins look to the right and see Haruhi sitting on the ground with a man in her lap. The twins blink slowly as the other host club members come out of the halls too, how convenient.

"Ah! Harhi-can!" Hunny yells from Moris shoulders, Tamakis head whips her way. To see his lovely daughter sitting on the ground with a man in her lap, he froze and started to stutter, pointing at them than looked over to Kyoya with a pale white face. Kaoru and Hikaru blink again; Hunny crawls down from his place on Mori and runs over to Haruhi then pokes Kage with a stick, some of the kages muscles jump and twitch at the touch but kage did not move at all.

"Kage! Kage!" They all turn their heads towards the yelling to see a man running. He looked much like the twins but his hair was a bit lighter, almost blond, his eyes were an emerald-green. He was wearing sweat pants, his bare chest lined with sweat.

"Kage!" he yelled again as he fell next to Haruhi and moved him from her lap to his then slapped him hard across his cheek hissing his name with every hit.

"Shippo?" Kage says softly his eyes fighting to stay open a bit, Shippo growls and gives him a slap upside the head.

"I told you that going to school today was a bad idea! I said you were going to pass out but did you listen to me?! NO! It doesn't matter what I say!" He snarls at Kage as he tries to get up on his own.

"I'm fine Ship, why are you here?" Shippo glares at him for a while then lets out a tired sigh with a shake of his head.

"You'll never listen will you? Your alarm went off" Kage blinks at Shippo and looks down at his bracelet to see one of the beads blinking.

"Oh.." he stares at it for a few minutes Shippo looks at him closer.

"Kage?" he leans forward to him.

"sleepy.." he then starts to fall.

"Kage!" Shippo yells again, Mori caches him, Shippo starts to snarl at him.

"Let him go" Mori stands there not knowing what to do.

"w.. who are you?" Haruhi asks Shippo. Shippo, who is still snarling, wipes his face to her, the snarl slowly leaving his face as he looks at her.

"Haruhi? Fujioka Haruhi?" he asks she blinks and answers with a yes, he stares at her.

"Leave her alone Ship.." a soft weak voice said, Shippo turned his head to Kage to see him leaning on Mori.

"But, if its her she shoul-!"

"No" Kage snaps his eyes at him.

"This Kagome does not wish for her to know just yet, she is still unsure of what to do" kage said slowly as he closed his eyes. Haruhi, missing when he said 'This Kagome' obviously.

"Kagme?! You know her? Where is she? Is she ok!?" she says/asked leaning forward on her hands looking to kage. Shippo looks at her with a sad look on his sculptured face, then sighs.

"I need to get kage warm, his weak and cold now" Kyoya pushes his glasses up his nose with a finger and a gleam,

"our host club room should fit your purposes well" Shippo looks at him, studying his face, in the corner of his eye he sees Kage trying to stand on his own without Moris help. Shippo sighs gently and goes to pick Kage up, he holds Kage bridle style.

"Alright fine, where is it."

~In the 3rd music room~

Shippo sits down on one of the couch chairs; Shippo puts Kage between his legs and goes rummaging through his bag and brought out some sort of liquid in a small glass, Kage blinks slowly as he slumps more. Shippo put the liquid in this mouth and tilts Kages head up towards him and sets his own lips to his, letting the liquid run down Kages throat. Kages hums and yawns as Shippo leans away from him.

"im cold" Kage wines with a sad look and puppy eyes.

"I know you are, I'm trying to help you." Shippo says back as he wraps his arms around him and holds tight rubbing his hands up and down Kages arms.

"Now aren't you glad I make u have the bracelet all the time?" Shippo says with a smirk.

"Oh shut up kit" Kage snaps slowly back at him with a small shake and closed eyes.

"ok ok" Shippo laughs and looks at the host club to see them looking at them with embarrassed faces, he blinks at them trying to think why they would be embarrassed but shrugs and sits up placing kage were he was siting. Kage moves but does not wake.

"Who are you all hum?" Shippo drawls out as he slowly looks at them each one. The twins blink at him as he lends half his body on one leg and cross his arms. Tamaki looks at him and snaps his fingers

"Yes! We must have you both for our host club!"

"What?" Shippo blinks at the weird blond teen and shakes his head

"I don't know what you want but I know it's not a good thing so im gone and im Taking Kage with m-' His cell phone goes off, Shippo growls as he looks at who it is' hold on."

Shippo leaves to the other side of the room and answers the call, Kyoya writes something down and looks back at Shippo.

"Leave 'im" they look at Kage to see him looking at Shippo with a sad look but as soon as they saw it was gone


	7. who?

"I don't know what you want but I know it's not a good thing so I'm gone and I'm Taking Kage with m-' His cell phone goes off, Shippo growls as he looks at who it is

"Hold on."

Shippo leaves to the other side of the room and answers the call; Kyoya writes something down and looks back at Shippo.

"Leave 'im" they look at Kage to see him looking at Shippo with a sad look but as soon as they saw it was gone  
"But" Shippo whines.  
"No buts Shippo go and do what you need too". Shippo growls and slams the heavy door behind him.

Leaving Kage with the Hosts, all is silent,

"…" the twins look at one another and then at the huffing Kage on the couch grumbling. Kage wines and rubs his head as he sits up.

"Ah! Okazaki-san! You shouldn't be moving around too much right now" Haruhi scolded as she held his shoulder, Kage huffs and shrugs her off.

"I'm fine all I needed was my medicine" he grumbles some more at them and stumbles into a stand, his long raven hair a bit tussled with his silver bangs moving to reveal his pale scare and fresh spilled blood like eye, Tamaki and the gang freeze ass it looks at them and only take a shaky breath with it was covered once again by the bangs.

"K-Kagome?" Haruhi stutters at Kage, he whips his head at her, his silver hair flaring and revealing the eye and scar once more to them but before they could start staring again he held his head in a hand and fell back down to the couch, but he still raises his head to look at her and just sighs.

"Why did you call for her?"

"Wh.. what? No, I'm sorry it's just... That scar it's the same one Kagme has..." Haruhi says looking deep in thought, so deep she didn't see Kage Push all the hosts out of the room, then lock the door behind them and getting up again and walk to her till he softly wraps his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry" Kage repeats over and over as he hugs her tighter than before, his shoulders shaking the faintest bit as he continues to hold her, Haruhi blinks and try's to look at his face only to see it in her shoulder.

"Okazaki-san?" she whispers out

"No.. im sorry, I thought that letting Kagme disappearing would be for the best..." Kage, lifts her head and stares into Haruhi eyes.

"…" all was silent, no one moves.

"What do u mean…?"

Kage lets his hair down and held Haruhi at arm's length. Haruhi looked at Kage for a long while.

The hosts burst back into the room and stay between them and look back and fro between them both. Then Tamaki had enough and tore Haruhi from Kage wailing out about how she shouldn't listen to a delinquent like him. Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose; the glasses caught the light creating a evil gleam.

"Mommy! Tell her that his tricking her! Tell her" Tamaki cries holding Haruhi for dear life, Kyoya types away on his laptop when all sudden it stutters and blows,

* * *

Kage smirks then lets out a chuckle then it turns into a full blown laughter, the twins soon join in the laughter and every one laughs there heart outs well Kyoya gets pissed off more and more.

"Oh, that was gold" Kage giggles a bit more and wipes a tear from her visible eye.

"What just happened?" Hunny asked tilting his head just ever so slightly to add to the allure of cuteness he had around him. Kage looks down at him and turns back into his old self.

"Nothing much..' She slowly gives a small coy like smile that would make any boys from here or the past blush" Just something Shippo set up for hackers who get to nosey..." Kyoya looks at her with an air of seniority and glared in a challenging manner.

"oh well I did find out that in fact Kage is a female' Kyoya smirks at her' and that her real name is in fact not Kage" all stopped laughing after that and all looked to her for answers.

"Feh" she turns her head to the side, facing away from Haruhi whom was staring real hard at him. Kage slowly stars to sweat, his arm twitching madly. Kage growls lowly and crosses his arms to stop it shaking but it only made it a bit worse but Haruhi stared, Hunny started to stare too. Kage stops with all the shaking and twitching, his eyes slide over to Hunny with the coldest stare he could come up with but it was replaced with a panic look when Haruhi blocked Hunny from view and was looking closer at him.

"fine! but the hosts need to leave!" so once again Kage kicks the hosts out of their club room and re-lock the door"

"You want to know who i am!? I'm Kagome! Kagome ok!" Kage, or now Kagome, mumbles and grumbles about how it's not fair how she always could find out what she wanted from her. Haruhi blinks.

"Kagome?"

"What!?" Kagome snaps "you weren't to know! Ok, it was for the best but nnooo you have to always try and find me, even when we were kids; id run into the woods around the shrine and I told you to stay yet you fallowed me and got lost!" she goes on a bit more about how she all ways fallows her and how she always got in trouble for it with Haruhis father. Haruhi hugs her and Kagome stops her rant immediately and stood there stunned at the fact she hugged her…

"H..aruhi?.." Kagome gently asks her

"You're so silly nee-san.." Haruhi look at Kagome with a small smile, Kagome chuckles

"Ya, I guess I am" Kagome hugs her back with tears on the corners of her eyes; she hides them by turning her head into Haruhi's shoulder. The host club members were in tears at them,(spying through the door yet didnt hear all of it) Tamaki wipes his tears and runns into the room to join the hug, but when he did Kagome waved her arm at him a sent him flying. The air around her changed as she turned her head ever so lightly to them

'**Kill the fool who tries to take our precious Haruhi from you'**

'But I can't... She'll hate me'

'**Who cares, she is yours take her!'** the voice screams, the red dragon on her arm twitches under today's fresh wraps, it tightens its coils around her arm to remember where she is and who she is. The redness creeps into her vision as she keeps looking at the fool who tried to touch her and talk her ward.

'**That's right.. kill'** the voice whispered more and more, the thirst for blood becoming stronger as it goes on, in the back of her head she know this was wrong but the thought of spilling her enemies blood again after so many eons was strong.

'**yes give in'** she slowly blinks as her eye transform, no longer was it the cold ice blue people saw but red, redder then then the fresh blood that was to spill from her hands but before she could attack him there was a different form of tightening around her arm. Kagome snaps her head to see who is touching her person only to see that it is her ward holding onto her arm, but her hands were shaking as she looked into her one red eye and the crimson outline and seal on her other eye, she let go off her with a gasp.

'Haruhi..' Kagme's mind whispers

'**Never mind her kill him'**

'She's... Scared... of…me' Kagome slowly takes a step away from her and turns to run out the doors as fast as she can.

"Kagome!" Haruhi yells after her and trip as she turns the corner to fallow her; Shippo was on the other side staring out the window at Kagome running out of the school grounds. The drink he was holding was on the ground as he turned his angry eyes to them

"What… did you do to Kagome!?" he snarls at them through clenched teeth.

"I don't know. She was fine one second then the next she ran!" Hunny said to him holding his bun-bun. Shippo sighs and starts after her.

~Kagome's prov.~

"dam dam dam Dam! Dam! DAm! DAM!" Kagome harshly whispered over and over again as she ran though the school yard and to her house at top speed.

'**you were so clloosseee'** it hissed with a sigh of disappointment added on to it.

"This is your entire fault!" she yelled back, her raven like hair wiping a crossed her back and legs as she ran in the streets.

'**No it is not my little one for this is what you want.'**

"No!"

'**Yes... More war, more blood'** it lets loose of a blood curtailing laughter, She could just picture it if it had a face; its lips pulled back in a large snarl, showing off its long sharp teeth, head tilted back it roaring laughter, its eyes a lit with a crazed light. Kagome ran faster now in desperation.

'**You can't run from your blood lust forever!'** it shouted in her mind with all its might. Kagome said nothing as she ran into the forest surrounding her home. The shrine workers who were outside at that time barely saw her run passed but said nothing to her seeing her eyes.

That whole day she ran and ran, killing a few deer and other animals trying to keep her and its blood lust back for a while longer.

Shippo found her later sleeping under an old tree in the woods that night, dreaming of the past where she didn't have to deal with her curse.

"


	8. Chapter 8

this story is on hold sorry for doing so but its best if i finish my other one then i will work on this one i am sorry if this upsets you.

-sliver fend- like any one cares what you write!

-me- shut up!

-sliverfend- never!


End file.
